


Dumbledore's Army

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Harry/Ginny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Potter has gathered and trained a group of fighters on Admiral Dumbledore's orders. Now it is time for them to face their test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbledore's Army

**Author's Note:**

> may expand someday, but for now, this is what I've got. It was written for a challenge where we had to remix Harry Potter into another genre; I chose space opera for this one.

Captain Potter surveyed his fighters, gathered together for the briefing.   
  
He’d handpicked them from this year’s crop of recruits and trained them himself. The men of the Order of the Phoenix viewed new recruits with mixed feelings at best; a quarter of them would be dead within the first year - all the training in the world was no substitute for field experience, and gaining it was a dangerous business. Best not to get attached, certainly not trust them with anything important. That Admiral Dumbledore, before his death, had ordered Potter to gather his squadron of greenies in order to fight the worst pirate on the interplanetary shipping lanes was no secret, though his real intentions were.   
  
Dumbledore’s Army, as the men of the Order called them, was overlooked at best and a laughingstock at worst - and that was exactly how Dumbledore had wanted it.    
  
The squadron had been present at most of the Order’s recent skirmishes with the pirate fleet known as the Death Eaters and had not distinguished themselves. But they had picked fights with small-time pirates - Slytherian cutters in the main - and honed their skills thus. Some of the original recruits had washed out or died, and Potter had only the bare minimum needed for his mission left, but he was confident. They were the best recruits the Order had to offer, and they had trained up well.   
  
Now came the moment of truth.   
  
Captain Potter stood, and every eye fixed on him. Lieutenant Granger nodded at him, and Potter straightened his shoulders. “Before Admiral Dumbledore died, he left me - us - a mission, which you know, and some vital information, which you don’t. I was ordered not to speak of it until it became absolutely necessary.” He met each of their eyes in turn: Lieutenants Granger and Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom, Corner, Boot, and Weasley’s sister, the engineer.    
  
They watched him, determination in every line of their bodies, and Potter was reassured once more. He went to the terminal and entered a command, and a 3D plan of a dreadnought battlecruiser flickered to life in the center of the bridge.   
  
“Riddle’s ship - the  _Voldemort_ ,” Potter said. He tapped a key, and seven points along the dreadnought’s hull turned red. “These are its shield generators. They are small and well-hidden, and we would never know their locations if one of Riddle’s men hadn’t turned traitor and sent these plans to Dumbledore. Seven simultaneous well-placed shots should do the trick; if we fail the first time, we may not have another chance. We get in place, we  _keep in touch_ , and the second we’re all locked on, we fire. Any questions?”   
  
Boot cleared his throat. “Sir, we only have six fighters left.”   
  
“No,” Potter said, “we have seven. I’m flying with you tonight.”   
  
*   
“Weasley, where are you going?”   
  
Ginny Weasley turned but didn’t move away from the spitfire. “Once the shields are down, then what, Captain? Wait for a lucky shot to hit her?” She clenched her hands and said in a rush, “I’ve been training for this my entire life, but Mum wouldn’t hear of me joining as a fighter. I can do it, I have excellent aim, and I know my way around a spitfire. We need someone here on the cruiser to deliver the final blow, and that should be you.”   
  
Harry closed the space between them and looked into her face. There was so much earnestness on display it hurt, and he wanted to tell her to go home, don’t get involved in this fight, don’t you know what’s at risk? But she said, “Please,” and it wasn’t a plea so much as a declaration, and he was overwhelmed for a moment by the determination there. Of course she knew what was at risk. They all did. They’d all lost something to Riddle, be it friends or family or simply the terror they’d grown up with. Riddle was the Big Bad Wolf, and no one had been able to get at him with an axe yet.    
  
“Don’t get killed out there,” he said, and Ginny gave him a terse nod and turned back to the spitfire. “Wait,” he said, and caught her arm. She looked at him, brow furrowed slightly in confusion, and he leaned in to kiss her fiercely on the lips. “Just so you know,” he said. Ginny nodded again, and smiled before kissing him in return, winding her arms round his neck.    
  
He let her go, and she climbed into the spitfire and began strapping herself in place, already serious and focused again. “Be safe, Captain,” she said, and the cockpit slid shut.


End file.
